Forever In His Arms
by MrsJasperWhitlock5643
Summary: When Edward leaves, yall know what happens to Bella, But when Paul sees Bella, He imprints, but it has a twist. Can she learn to love Paul or will something hold them back? Please read! Thanks! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I never thought this day would come. Well, I mean it had to because vampires don't care for poor humans. As I lay here on this cold damp earth, I can only imagine what Ed- _He _is doing. Probably laughing at me thinking that I actually believed him when he said I love you.

I feel nothing for him or his family. They were liars, heartless, and just so mean. I can hear my name being called form a distance. Charlie probably sent a search team for me. Suddenly, two strong warm arms picked me up as he called out, "I've got her."

I cant help but say he's gone over and over again. We made it out of the woods only to be surrounded by a lot of people. Charlie, Jake, and many other people. This man set me on my couch. Charlie kneeled down in front of me.

"Bells, what happened? Who's gone?" Charlie asked. Realizing I kept saying he's gone, I manage to choke out,

"He Ed…ward." And with that I broke down sobbing. Someone wrapped their strong, warm, gentle arms around me. It wasn't Charlie or Jacob or the dude who saved me. I suddenly relaxed at his touch. I wish I could stay in my holders arms forever.

"Stupid damn leech." My holder murmured to low for others to hear, but I could. I nodded in agreement. Wait. Did he just say leech? As in vampire? No it couldn't no one knows about the Cullens.

"Bells Edward did this to you?" Jacob said with anger clearly in his tone. I flinched as my answer.

"Bella..." My holder said. Much emotion was in his voice. Softness. Such gentle and loving? No I don't even know this boy, but yet, I feel like I known him forever.

"Thank you ,Sam, for saving my daughter." Charlie said.

"I was lucky I saw her. She was like camo." Was Sam's reply. I wonder what I looked like. Crap probably. One by one they all left. My holders name happen to be Paul. I like that name.

I went up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. That night was a restless night. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying, Surprisingly that didn't wake Charlie up. I herd a wolf howl, but I didn't think nothing of it. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day around 12:00 Jacob called.

"Hey Bella. Want to come over to the rez?" Jake asked.

"Sure ill be right over." I said in a dead voice. I hung up and went over to Jakes.

"Hey Bella want to go over to Sam's and Emily's?"

"Sure. Who are they?" I asked.

"They are some of my friends." We went in his Rabbit and drove in anything but silence. Jake is awesome. We came upon a small white house. We went inside and into the small kitchen. There were six men and one girl.

The girl had three scars on her right side, probably form a bear. I didn't star at her face because I perfectly know that I have scars, not visibly but mentally, since he left.

"Hey I'm Emily." She said.

"Bella." I murmured. Everyone their name and Paul was lookin at me intense. I felt a pull towards him. We sat down around the table.

"Bella, would you like a muffin?" Emily asked. I was about to say no, but my stomach gave me away. I blushed. She laughed and handed me a muffin.

"Soo……" Jake trailed off. His face was sooo funny!!! It looked so awkward. I had to laugh. Jake looked at me confused which made me laugh harder.

"Are you okay bella?" Paul asked. I just laughed harder. Tears stung my eyes.

"Jakes…f-face.." I chocked out. Everyone looked at his face and laughed. Suddenly, I had to throw up. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up everything. Someone was holding my hair back. It was Paul. Once I was done dry heaving, and sat with my hands in my head.

"Oh shit." I murmured.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I..i-im pregnant." I said. I looked up at him. His eyes showed furry, madness, and hate. He started shaking and ran out the house. Emily came into the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Im pregnant." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"May I ask who?"

"That's just it. I don't know." I said. We went into the living room and all eyes were on us.

"Why did Paul leave?" Embry asked.

"Umm I think because im pregnant." I said. Everyone gapsed.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked. He started to shake too.

"Yes." And with that, he ran into the forest.

"Bella," Sam said, " do you know who?"

"No." Oh God, whats happening? Emily and I ran to the drug store to get pregnancy tests just in case. After 10 minutes, all three said positive. I sobbed right there. Emily comfort me like for hours, just letting me cry.

"What are you going to do?"

"Im keeping the baby." She nodded.

"Hey, Pauls out here." Sam stuck his head in the guest room. I ran down stairs and ran into Paul's arms."

'Bella.." He said. I could tell that he'd been crying. I couldn't help but notice that how well I fit into Pauls arms, like I belong there.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded. He led outside on the porch swing.

"Bella, You know about all the legends," I nodded, "Well, you know that we, as in the dudes, are wolves. And theres this thing called imprinting. Its when you found your soul mate and you're totally in love, well I imprinted on you." He finished.

Wow, that's why I feel a towards to him?

"Yes." He said, realizing I just said that, I blushed. I did the next thing that shocked both of us, I kissed him. His lips were warm and inviting. He was a better kisser than Edward. Whoaa.. wait a minute. I just thought of his name and nothing happened. Cool. He started to deepen the kiss and I was in a trance.

"Come on." He said. We went inside and Sam was on the phone. When he got off the phone, he said the only words that could have made me cry.

"The Cullens." It didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"The Cullens." Sam said. I felt Paul shake next to me and I put my hand on him, he stop shaking.

"What the hell do they want?" I said, annoyance clearly covered my voice. They looked taken aback.

"Well, Carlisle said that someone needs to talk to Bella and asked if it was okay to cross the border. It aint Edward."

"Who is it then?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella he said that the person will meet you on the beach," He looked at Paul, "alone."

"Okay, I'll go." Paul tried to protest, but I stop him. I put my hands on both sides of his face.

"Paul, hun, I'll be okay, they wont hurt me."

"Okay fine." We kissed then I made my way towards the beach. I saw someone walk in the distance, but I could tell it was a man. I walked towards him only to find Jasper?

"Uhh..Jasper?" I asked.

"On Bella! Thank God you're here. Look the first thing I wanted to say was-.."

"Was that you're going to say sorry about my birthday, but I don't and haven't blamed you Jasper. Okay?" I said. He nodded.

"Okay well, the next thing was that…well, I know you're pregnant." That was like a big slap across my face.

"Excuse me?" I chocked out.

"I know who did it."

"WHO?"

"……well don't get mad but……Alec."

"Come again?"

"Alec. He's a vampire, he works for the Volturi."

"How?"

"Well, remember when Alec and Jane came down cause they wanted me, Alice, and Edward? Well, when someone knocked you unconscious, apparently Alce came in your room and you know." Holy crap.

"Son of a.." I said, but I was interrupted by Jasper.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Well, I wondered where Alec was because the rest of the family went hunting. So, I smelt him in your room and found yall. I beat the crap out of him and told him to go away."

"Wow, I don't know what im gonna do. They probably wont let me stay." I sighed. Paul. What am I gonna do to Paul?

"Bella, what are you thinking? Your emotions are driving me crazy." Jasper asked.

"I don't know what will happen with Paul." I said. I looked at him and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, so he imprinted on you?" he asked. What?

"Yes." I asked.

"Oh never mind then." What is he talking about.

"Hey, will you come with me to tell them?"

"Sure." We went to Sam's house and Paul went by my side.

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"What is the leech here for?" Paul sneered.

"Shut up mutt." Jasper shot back.

"Guys sit dow." I said. I had everyone's attention.

"Uh.. well, guys yall know what happen to me, well I found out that the father is a vampire."

"A what?" Paul asked. Oh God, Pauls mad.

"A vampire." I mumbled. He started to shake. I hugged him. He stop shaking a little.

"Who?" he asked in a whisper.

"Alec. He works for the Volturi." I said.

"I know who he is."

"How?"

"A couple of weeks ago, he was here in the woods, but we ran him off." I looked at Jasper,.

"But yall left 3 months ago." I said.

"Uh oh. I'll call Carlisle." Jasper said. He quickly talked to Carlisle.

"Hun, you okay?" Paul asked.

"Im fine. What about you?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I wasn't your fault, right?" I quickly explained the situation.

"Im gonna kill that leech." Paul said. I giggled.

"Bella, we have to get you out of here, now." Jasper said.

"Wait why?" Me, Paul, and Jacob said in unison.

"Cause if you saw Alec a couple of weeks ago, there's no doubt that he's back. Along with some help."

"Im going with her." Paul said.

"No."

"It'll throw off the scent." I said. Jasper looked hesitate but nodded.

"Okay, The others are coming here." He said.

"We'll check to see if he's here." Sam said.

"Okay we gotta go." Suddenly, I had to throw up. I went to the bathroom and hurled. I quickly brushed me teeth and we headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

As we drove down the highway, I couldn't help but think back on what Jasper said, _Okay, The others are coming here. _Why?

"Jasper, who's all coming?" I asked in a small voice. Paul squeezed my hand.

"Everyone." he said. Even though I don't feel anything towards them, im still not ready to face them.

"Hun, you okay?" Paul asked.

"Fine babe, just fine." I lied. Jasper looked at me.

"They're gonna met us at a hotel." Jasper said. Once we got to a hotel. There they were. I deeply inhaled. Im ready.

I think.

"Bella." Edward said.

"No! You think you can just walk back into my life and act like nothing happened!?!?! Well think again bub, you broke my heart once and im life is so much better now since im with Paul. You're not sorry." I said. He looked hurt. I don't care.

"I left to protected you." He said.

"Protect me from who?" I said. He didn't have an answer for that.

"Exactly my point."

"Bella, pleaseforgiveme!!." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, please forgive me!! Edward made us leave I didn't want to though." Alice said again. Well, she is my best friend.

"Well, you are my best friend.." I trailed off. She smiled wide. She ran up to me and hugged me. Emmett was next to hug me, then Carlisle and Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Im sorry for being a bitch." She said. I laughed.

"Its okay." I said.

"Okay now, what are we gonna do?" Sam said to Carlisle.

"Well, since it involves the Volturi, we need a lot of back up." He said. He called The Amazons', The Denials', The Egyptians', The Irishs', The Romanians' Coven, and The American and European nomads.

"Its gonna take days before they get here, but until then we need a plan." Carlisle said.

"Where are we gonna stay? I mean, we can't go back, that's the first place they'll look." I said.

"Well, we can go farer south, we have a home in Utah. It will fit all of us." Esme said, gesturing to 7 vampires and 10 werewolves and 3 humans.

"Holy crap! How many rooms dose it have?" Collin asked.

"Uhh I think least 20." She said.

"Esme, how come we didn't know about this?" Emmett asked.

"Well, it's a huge house. It fits like hundred people. We never really needed it." She said.

"Well, we need to get moving." Paul said. Paul, me, Jared, Kim, and Jacob in Paul's car, Sam, Emily, Brady, and Collin in Sam's car, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry in Embry's car, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper in Emmett's jeep, and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward in Carlisle's car. **(That's a lot.)**

We drove and drove until we stopped at their hous- no castle. It was huge! Bigger than the Cullen's hose times three!!! It was amazingly exquisite. It had to be 7 stories.

"Holy shit." Paul said.

"Oh yeah." Jacob said. We got out and went inside. The house was fascinating!! Dark wooded furnisher was around the hose. The living room was a cream color with white and brown couches and chairs. The backyard was a huge swimming pool with a fountain in the centre. " Oh yeah." Seth said as he saw the pool. We laughed.

"Okay well, Bella what have you been up to?" Esme said.

"Well, nothing much really, I mean." I said.

"Hey blondie, why did the blonde tip-toe past the medicine cabinet?" Jake asked.

She sighed, "why mutt."

"So she wouldn't wake the sleeping pills." Jacob laughed. They have shouting blonde jokes at Rosalie ever since they saw her.

"Haha very funny, Bella, can I talk to you?" Rosalie said.

"Sure?" it came out more of a question. She led me to her and Emmett's room.

"Bella, im so sorry for how I've been treating you and I was jealous of you, and im soo sorry I hope we can be friends. I was a real bitch." She said. Holy crap, I didn't know this coming.

"Wow, Rosalie, your forgiven. Yes we can be friends." I smiled. She hugged me. We went back in the living room to find a coven of vampires. There was 5 of them, 3 men and two women.

"Ah Rose, Bella so nice of yall to join us, this is Garrett, Mary, Peter and Charlotte, and Randall." Carlisle said. **(The American Nomads.)**

We greated them and explained why they are here.

"So, let me get this straight. Alec and Bella has sex, shes pregnant, and the Volturi is after yall?" Peter asked.

"Well, yeah." Emse said.

"Mm okay." He replied. Yes!!!

"Well, I think we should go swimming!" Seth said. We all agreed. Us girls got into our binkis and went outside. The guys were already in the pool and their jaws dropped when they saw us. We went to our men and Seth said,

"Lets play chicken."

"Woooo woo mee mee! I wanna play!" I said. We laughed. Paul swam under me, and I was on his shoulder. We were up against Emily and Sam. By all the rounds, we were the winners.

"Guys, The Irish coven is here." Carlisle said from the front door. Two girls and a man walked to us.

"Hello, Im Siobhan and this is my mate Liam and this is Maggie." Siobhan said.

Jake snorted, "What kind of name is Siobhan?"

"Jake!" I said sternly.

"No, Its Irish, its comes from Joan Of Arc." Siobhan said.

"Hey guys, its getting late. We need to go inside." Alice said. We agreed. We got showers and Emse cooked us dinner. The Cullens went hunting while we ate.

"Man, this stuff is good." Embry said with his mouth full.

"Embry call do not talk with your mouth full." Emily scolded.

"Sorry." When we were done eating. We all decide that we would go to sleep. Paul's and my bed was a water bed!! Haha!

"Yes!" I said punching the air.

"What!!?" Paul asked alarmed.

"It's a water bed." Paul rolled his eyes. Let's just say that night was eventful. Wink wink.

The next day by three-thirty the whole covens was here.

"Carlisle, is there a reason you called all of us?" Zafrina asked. He explained the situation. Surprisingly, they all agreed to help.

"Okay, so where are we going to met them at?"Amun asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could met them back in the clearing in Forks." Carlisle said.

"Okay, Lets go." I said. We loaded up in cars and drove back to Forks.

"Babe, are you alright. You haven't said a word since we left." I asked Paul. He broke out of his trance.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." He squeezed my hand and smiled that dazzling smile. I nodded. When we got to the clearing Alice said, "They should be here in 3..2..1."

They stepped out of the woods. Each of them in their cloaks.

"Hello, my love." Alec said. I froze on the stop.

* * *

Well, Love it hate it review


	4. Chapter 5

"Hello, my love." Alec said. Paul scoffed.

"She isn't your love."

"Did she sleep with you?" Alec asked clearly unaware of what happened last night. Edward flinched.

Paul smirked.

Alec growled.

"She dosent love you lover boy." Paul said.

"Aro, we wish for not a fight." Carlisle said.

"Ahh, as we don't have a say in this? I think Alec should suggest what we'll say in this. Alec?" Aro gestured to Alec.

"Why thank you Aro. I think that Bella should come with me." We all growled. What? IS was so unfair.

"Aro." Carlisle said warningly.

"It is settled! Bella will come with us." Paul transformed. He growled at Alec, five inches between them.

"Aro, this is not fair. We wished not for a fight and hope we don't have one." Carlisle said the last part to Paul.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I said raising my hand. I stood between the two worlds of immortality.

"It is my baby and I think that I should," I hope my plan works, "stay with…..Alec."

"What?" The Cullens and wolves said. Pauls face was white and emotionless. Alice couldn't see my future right now, but when im not by the wolves, she'll see the plan.

"Good choice my love."

"Bella." Pauls voice craked. It pained me to hear his voice like that. Jasper looked at me.

"Why." He said. I didn't answer.

"Come, we'll leave for Italy tonight." Aro said smugly. With one finally look back, my family was speechless. Alice looked like she was about to shed tears that was never gonna shed. Paul was crying. I almost cired.

Almost. Jasper was still lookin at me, with that hard gaze.

**Paul's POV**

"Don't I have a say in this?" Bella asked.

"It is my baby and I think that I should stay with…..Alec." What. The love of my life chose a bloodsucker over me, her imprinter. My love left me. The world started to shift. I was broken, dead without her. There was not a reason to stay on this cruel world.

"What?" they all said.

She doesn't love me.

Never has.

Never will.

"Bella." My voice cracked. I was alive outside, but on the inside, I was as dead as a rock. Cold, stiff, and loveless.

"Why." I said. She didn't answer. My love left without saying goodbye.

Without even saying anything.

My world is crushed, there's no need for my life anymore.

Im useless. Broken. My heart is gone cause Bella, my love, took it and smashed it.


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in long time. School, iLEAP, Art, Softball, Yadda yadda. Review!

* * *

**

Pauls POV

I hate my life.

It sucks.

I'm been hurting like crap ever since she left a week ago. I have not herd a call or anything from her. All the others are happy with their imprints and they give me pity looks.

I don't want their looks.

Ever.

I cry myself to sleep every night. The agony is unbearable. The pain is so toxic like poison.

"Paul…" Jacob said. I said nothing.

"Come on, you haven't talk to us in a week, you need to get over her." Embry said. Ya know, I never really liked him.

"What did you say." I growled the darkest deepest growl I ever have. The pack looked scared, except Sam and Embry.

"Get. Over. It." Embry said slowly. I changed and attack him. It caught him off guard and he was still human. I didn't care.

_PAUL STOP!! _Sam thought in alpha tone. I am sick of people telling me what to do. I ran ran ran and ran till I saw something shiny. I walked towards it in human form. It was a piece of metal…with a note on it? I read it.

_Paul,_

_I hope this letter catches up to you. If you are reading this then good. When I left, it took every thing inside my being not to stay. I love you and always will. The only reason I left was to save you and the baby. I wish I was with you now, but that seems impossible now. I love you. I wil never stop loving you. I have a plan, that's why I left. So stop beating up yourself and get on a plane and go to Volterra. Bring the pack and the Cullens are already on their way. Go. I love you, you know that._

_Forever in eternity,_

_Bella_

What the crap. She still loves me. She loves me. SHE LOVES ME. ME. PAUL! ME. I need to go to Volterra and fast. Wow, I cant believe that.I run back to Sam's house.

"Guys," I said breathless, "We need to go to Volterra. Now."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Cause, here." I said passing the note towards him. They all read it.

"Well?" I asked.

Sam had an unreadable expression on his face. "All right, lets go." YES!! I drove home and started packing. Wow, Bella loves me. I cant believe it. I wonder what she's doing right now….

**Bella's POV**

"Alec stop." I said.

"Why?" he said kissing me more passionate than before.

"Im not in the mood." I never in the mood. I cant wait for Paul to come here. Right now, I have to put my plan in action. I walked to the grand room. Aro, as always, is sitting on his throne like he's the king. No pun intended.

"Ah Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Um yeah, ya see, I invited some friends over." I said. Since I was home-schooled, he was surprised.

"Who?"

"The Cullens." I say. After thinking about it, he nodded.

"All right."

"Thank you." I went outside in the some-what yard and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hay Alice, are they coming?"

"Yes, he called me and they are leaving."

"Perfect. See ya soon." I hung up. Part 1. Check! Now for part two.

"Felix, its time." I say.

"Perfect." He said. He was right by my side within a second. This was going more perfect than I thought.


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay,so I know its been a while since i've uploaded and Im sorry for that. I dont own twilight or any characters in it. Hope yall enjoy it.**

**

* * *

Paul's POV**

The plane ride was…eventful. Quil kept on bugging the flight attendant and Seth became friends with everyone, of course. I kept quiet for if I talk, I would burst out in pure happiness.

"Paul, wake up, we're here." Jacob said shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. We got off the plane and headed of Volterra. We had to take several cars. Italy was a quite beautiful place. Green luscious felids and woods were ah-mazing. I wouldn't mind living here..Wait, leeches. Nevermind.

When we reached Volterra, my breath was taking away of its beauty. Palaces after palaces, exotic things all over.

"Which one is Volturi?" Seth asked.

"Probably the biggest castle." Jacob said. We drove up the hills and parked wherever. We walked up to the place. I could already smell leeches.

"Its sinks." Jared murmured. A male vampire opened the huge door-like thing.

"Ahh, we've been expecting you." He said.

"Felix, are the Cullens here?" A female vampire said.

"No, not yet." Felix said. We followed the two into the grand room. Three males were sitting on thrones.

"Ah, you all must Bella's guests." The middle hissed.

"Yes." Sam said, guarded.

"ARO!" a beautiful voice shouted. That's Bella. She walked into the room, no, more like waddle. Her belly is huge. She beautiful. I took a step forward, but Sam pulled me back.

"Bella?" Aro asked.

"BELLS!." A voice shouted. A blur raced passed me and landed into Bella. Alice.

"Hey Ali." Bella said. The rest Cullens appeared.

"Greetings Carlisle." Aro said.

Aro." He said. I could feel the awkwardness around me.

"Well, why don't we get you all situated." Aro said. I looked at Bella and she didn't make eye contact.

"Come on." Sam said. Pulling me, I tired to pull back.

"Paul." He said sternly. I obeyed. I tried to look at Bella, but she dissapred.

**Bella's POV**

"You ready Felix?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Okay. Go." I said putting my plan in action. Felix went to Alec.

"Hey man, you want to go hunting?" he asked.

"Sure." Alec came towards me.

"Babe, Im going to hunt be back later." He said. He kissed me.

"Okay. Take your time." I said. Okay, now I need Heidi.

"Jane, where is Heidi?" I asked.

"In her bedroom." She said. I nodded and went to Heidi's room.

"Heidi?" I asked.

"Ohhh, is it time?" she asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Okay." She said putting her poker face on and we went to the ball room. The wolves and Cullens were here.

"Bella." Aro said. I nodded.

"Aro, can I ask you something in private? Its really important." Heidi said/

"Of course." I knew that Heidi was leading him to the back of the castle.

"So, would yall like to see the garden I made?" I asked them . I gave them my smile which no one came turn down.

"Sure." They said. I smiled. I led them to the front. Gianna smiled at me knowingly. I winked back. I led them to the front and with Aro and Alec gone, all I have to do is get rid of Marcus and Caius. I herd Gianna talking on the phone and smiled.

"Bell-" I cut Carlisle off with my hand. I felt my phone vibrate and started talking.

"So this is the garden and I think that I'll show yall the one in town." I said. Just then Renata came towards me.

"Aro has given you to permission to show our guests around." She said. We gave each other out secret handshake to let each other know that the plan was going perfect.

"But. "she paused and I almost got worried. "he said that one of us has to go with you all, so he sent me." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Perfect." I said.

"Okay, everybody, lets go!" I said. They were giving me werid looks. We led them to the planes.

"Uhh I don't think we need pl-" I shut up Emmett by smacking him up side the head.

"Hey!" Him and Rosalie said.

"Shut up." I hissed. I made them bored the plane and Renata said,

"Good luck mate."

"Ohkay, now, don't think of this. Quick think of something else." I said. I flew the plane all the way back to Forks. When we landed, I felt something stabbing my stomach.

"Carlisle." I gasped. He came over to me.

"Oh no. Your going into labor." He said. As he held me, they ran all to the Cullens house.

**Paul's Pov yay**

Oh no. Bellas going into labor. We all ran to the Cullens house and Carlisle, Rosalie, and I went to their room where medical stuff was put up. Edward came up shortly after. I held Bellas hand. Bella vomited a fountain of blood, her body twitching, jerking on the bed. We all herd something crack. Bellas bones. Carlisle stuck a syringe in her arm.

"Whats happening?" I asked.

"He's suffocating!"

"AHHHH, get him Out." Bella said digging her nails into my flesh. Her skin was plae white. Paler then the leeches.

"Let the morphine spread." Carlisle said. I saw Blondie's eyes turn pitch black and before I could launch myself at her, Edward did. She didn't fight back. He led her out the room. '

"Paul do CPR now!" Carlisle said. I did as I was told. Her lips tasted like blood. I herd something shatter.

"her spine." Edward said. I felt something stabbed me like a needle but I didn't pay attention. I felt Bella cough.

"Stay with me Bella! Do you understand?" I said. Her eyes rolled back to the back of her head and her body came stiff. No! I continued to out more air in her lunges. Carlisle put a needle into Bella's heart. The baby was out of her.

'What was that?" I asked.

"Your blood. Since you're a werewolf, your blood will have some wolf genes for Bella to live." He said. It was all over.

"Give her to me." Rosalie said. Edward and I growled.

"I got it under control now." Carlisle handed her the baby.

"Paul bite her wrist, throat and crease in her arms."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I did and then Bella woke up. It was over this time. Her skin was darker now like she just got a tan and her hair was darker too.

"Wheres my baby?" she asked. Rosalie came in and handed Bella our baby.

"Avani Eva." She murmured. That name was perfect. She played with her. Bella's eyes were sparkling. Bella handed her to me. She fit so perfectly in my arms. I smiled. I played with her little while and gave her back to Bella.

"Okay, since she's half vampire, she will need blood." Carlisle said. Bella nodded. Rosalie came back up here with a cup of blood. Bella fed Avani. The little sucked the straw till nothing was left.

"Paul, I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too." I said. I went downstairs with Avani while Bella cleaned herself up. The room was full up vampires and wolves. They all cooed Avani and right now, I was the happiest man that walked the earth.


End file.
